Nightmares And Daydreams
by ScarletWaterBender
Summary: Maka's suffered with nightmares for weeks. But what happens when her best friend and weapon partner starts having... night terrors? Much worse than nightmares, night terrors could kill you if you aren't lucky. And then there are the daydreams...


Little known fact about Maka Albarn: She talks in her sleep.

Soul Eater smiled at this new revelation, leaning back in the armchair by Maka's bed. Maka would kill him if she knew he watched her while she slept. The thought only made him smile wider.

"Stupid insensible shoes," Maka muttered in her sleep.

Soul wondered what she was dreaming about. Clown shoes? Duck feet? He decided to wait and see.

"Stupid... hate... Jazz."

Woah there. Jazz? Why did that spark something in his mind? He shook it off. So Maka was wearing silly shoes and listening to jazz? Dancing, maybe?

"Soul... good... suit. Mmmm," she mumbles, rolling over.

Soul Eater grinned. "So she's dreaming of me, huh?" he muttered. "Me and shoes and jazz..." Memories flashed to the surface. It made sense now, what she was dreaming about. Their shared dance in Soul's mind. Those silly shoes she'd "accidentally" stabbed him with, that stupid music, the suit he was wearing.

Wait a minute!

Maka thought he looked good in that suit!

"Soul... help..."

"What is it, Maka?" Soul whispered.

"Help me!" She screamed, thrashing, still asleep. "Soul! _Please!_"

Soul threw on the light and shook her awake. he would always come when she called, even in her sleep.

"Maka! _Maka!_" He didn't stop shaking her until he was sure she was awake.

"Soul," she breathed, looking up at him, "You came."

His mouth twitched, but he didn't smile. "You called. Of course I came." He let go of her shoulders. "You were screaming. Nightmare?"

She nodded. "It was really bad this time, Soul. I don't know why this one keeps coming back."

Soul sat with her on the bed. "Tell me about it. What was it like?"

Maka put her head in her hands. "At first it was nice. Then it got worse."

Soul put his arm around her. "You're going to need to be a bit more specific if I'm going to help you," he said.

Maka sighed, leaning into him. "Remember the time we danced in your mind?" It sounded weird to her.

Soul chuckled. "How could I forget? You nearly shish-kebabed my foot."

"Stupid insensible shoes," she muttered again, "Yeah, that one. Anyway, it was like that, with the same music and everything."

"I hated that music," Soul mused, "I don't know why it was there in the first place. What happened next?"

She cringed. "The doors opened, and this flood of black blood carried me away," she said. "It sort of... parted... around you, and I remember trying to get to you... I was reaching for your hand..." She flinched, and Soul could tell she was hiding something. "I was calling for you..." She looked up at him and smiled, taking his breath away. "And you came."

He smiled back. "I always will," he said, "So you should get some rest." He kissed her forehead, a strange gesture for him, and stood to leave.

"Soul?" Maka's voice was hesitant in his ears.

"Yeah, Maka?" He didn't turn around, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Would you stay? With me, I mean? You could sleep in here."

Now he did turn around. Trying to keep his lip from twitching, he said, "You sound about six years old."

Maka deflated, closing her eyes. "Yeah. You're right, it's stupid. Good night, Soul."

Soul took a couple of steps toward her, sat on the bed. "I didn't say it was stupid," he said, "And I didn't say I wouldn't stay."

Maka opened her eyes, making sure he wasn't kidding, then threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Soul."

He snorted. "Whatever. Scoot over. I'm bigger than you, so naturally I need more room."

Maka smiled, then happily obliged.

Little known fact about Soul Eater Evans: he snuggles in his sleep. That's right. He's a cuddle bunny.

As soon as he was asleep, Soul's arm snaked its way around Maka's waist, holding her tight to him, and his face buried in her neck. They were both out cold.

And for the first time in weeks, Soul Eater got a peaceful night's sleep.

**O.K.! This Is The First SE Fanfic I've Posted (Not Written, Posted!) So I Just Wanted To See How This One Does. And Yes, That Last Line Is Correct. I Do Mean Soul Eater. Tee-Hee!**

**P.S. If You're A Fan Of Avatar: The Last Airbender And Also Happen To Be A Zutarian, Check Out My Other Stories!**

**P.P.S. I Should Have A New Chappy Or Two Up For This One By Today. I'm A Little Backed Up.**

**R&R! Please?**


End file.
